


les mis gurls

by LRRH



Category: Les Misérables (2012)
Genre: AU, Crossdressing, F/F, Fan Art, Fanart, Gen, Modern AU, gen - Freeform, pre-fem
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-30
Updated: 2013-03-30
Packaged: 2017-12-07 00:39:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 19
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/742073
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LRRH/pseuds/LRRH
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Les Miserables" (2012) fanart<br/>Modern AU, crossdressing!Eponine and Cossette</p>
            </blockquote>





	les mis gurls

 

my other Les Mis fan art  - with Javert and Valjean, Grantaire and Enjolras:

http://tatianaonegina.deviantart.com/gallery/38747868

 


End file.
